What Happened That Night (Valentines Day Special Sequel)
by Glittering-Cards
Summary: PWP/ Dean and Castiel frick frack.


**Hi! Okay, this is night of February 13. (which happened to be a Thursday) And its Dean and Cas ;) prequel to "****Supernatural Valentines Day Special!" ahaha, okay read now 0:)**

* * *

Sam was gone, and Dean has just smashed his face into Cas's.

Well, awkward

"Sorry, Cas. I've just wanted to do that for a very long time," Dean said sheepishly. He was embarrassed.  
"No, Dean it's okay. It was of the import," Castiel said. Cas was looking towards the ground. The toe of his shoe was digging into the ground. But he was smiling.  
"You don't mind if..." Cas's voice trailed off, but Dean knew.

The hunter went right back to his angel, pressing their lips together once again. Dean had never kissed a man. Well, not since now, anyways. Castiel's lips were lightly chapped, but perfectly kissable. Dean thought the angel stated light sea water air, and cherrys. Once again, the two were kissing for minutes, and no Sam to interrupt them...

It was Castiel who deepened the kiss.

Dean was surprised Cas was a little dominant. But not as much as Dean. The hunter swiped the tip of his tongue along Castiel's top lip. Much to Dean's surprise Castiel opened his mouth. Their tongues battles for dominance, but Dean wouldn't let Cas have it his way.

Castiel moaned as Dean explored his mouth. The two pulled each other closer. Dean kissed the angel more hungrily. Castiel ran a hand through Dean's dark, sandy hair.

Dean guhered Cas towards the bed, never breaking their kiss. Cas grabbed at Dean's back, and the hunter understood the message. He let Cas sit up, and pulled off their jackets. Castiel started to unbutton Dean's shirt, not quickly, but slowly and seductively. One, by, one. The cool air of the motel curled around Dean's unclothed torso. Dean's already formed erection was getting harder by the second. Dean loosened Cas's tie, and pulled Cas's shirt from it's buttons.

Dean ran his hands over Cas's exposed body, touching every inch of his bare skin. Cas let out a loud, low moan. Dean wasn't sure if Cas dragged it out on purpose of not, but it had an effect. Dean became painfully hard, and knowing Cas would be too, Dean started to unbutton Cas's dress pants.

"Dean..." the angel moaned, Cas surely made the most pornographic noise Dean Winchester had ever heard.

Dean hadn't even touched Cas yet, and he was this aroused.

Well, Dean is going to give him the best he ever had.

Dean pulled Cas's pants and underwear off his legs, revealing Cas's amazingly hard erection. Dean wrapped his hand around the angel's member and pushed his hand up and down, up and down.

"Dean... Please," Cas stammered. Dean quickened his pace. Castiel was almost shaking now. Dean wrapped his index and thumb around the base of Castiel's cock, to keep his from releasing too early. The hunter took Castiel into his mouth, sucking hard. Cas let out another pornographic moan that would make anyone crazy. Dean bobbed his head up and down, making Cas gasp for air.

Dean still had a tight grip around Cas's base to keep him from coming, and thank god he did. He took Castiel's full length down his throat. Dean gagged a little bit, but he didn't mind. Dean hollowed his cheeks and looked at Cas through his eye lashes. Cas's eyes were shot open, and his mouth was gaping with a silent scream.

"Dean, please," Castiel pleaded. "I can't," Cas moaned.

The hunter pulled his mouth off of Castiel's erection.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean asked seductively.

"There is a feeling knotting..." Cas trailed off, to far into it to finish his sentence.

"Just wait, Cas" Dean told the angel. Dean's voice was gravely from lust. Dean pulled his jeans and undergarments off, but while he was doing so, Cas got up and pushed Dean onto the bed.

Dean was greatly taken aback. Castiel was being dominant, towards _Dean_. This only turned Dean on further, making him painstakingly hard. Castiel kissed Dean hard on the lips, and their tongues fought for dominance. Dean finally submit. Castiel explored Dean's mouth while he ground his hips against Deans. The friction the two created made them both moan in unison.

Bare erections rubbed against each other, bare chests were in contact with each other, lips pressed against each other.

"Don't let go, Cas, I've got you."

Cas nodded obediently as Dean snaked his hand down to grip the two's members. Dean gasped with pleasure, he found that he loved being against Castiel like this, _touching Cas like this._

The two moaned again as Dean quickened the pace, but Cas already almost over the edge, wanted more.

Dean broke the two's kiss and sucked on the hollow of Cas's throat, then made his way over to the angel's collarbone. He sucked hard, leaving a bruising mark.

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel moaned, "Oh, fuck."

More minutes passed, and Dean was damn surprised that Cas hadn't came.

"Dean," Cas breathed, "Let me-"

But Dean already knew. Dean collapsed onto the bed, body vibrating with lust for the angel in front of him. Castiel got onto the bed, and gave Dean what he had given the angel before.

Cas closed his eyes, sucking, head bobbing on Dean's cock. Cas ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock.

"Holy fuck, Cas" Dean moaned. Cas hummed in repose almost sending Dean over. But Dean refuses to come before Cas.

Castiel took his mouth off of Dean and put his hand in place, rubbing in slow, long movements.

"Use your wrist," Dean barely said.

Cas twisted his hand moving up and down Dean's shaft. Never breaking the movement, Cas traced his tongue over Dean's hypersensitive tip. Dean shuddered.

"Cas," Dean moaned. "Cas I can't," Dean moaned, getting louder with each word. "Castiel, i cant hold-"

The angel took Dean all the way in without gagging, and swallowed Dean's load.

"FUCK!" Dean screamed with pleasure. "Fuck! Castiel, Castiel," Dean moaned, full of ecstasy.

Castiel, though, kept his promise and hadn't come. Yet.

Despite the fact of Dean's exhaustion, the Winchester managed to flip Castiel over onto his back.

Dean trailed kisses from Castiel's lips, down his neck, collarbone, chest, abdomen, and waist. Dean put a finger into his mouth, wetting it.

"Cas, trust me here for s sec.," Dean purred.

"I always trust you, Dean" Castiel said, eyes full of faith in Dean.

"Okay, this might hurt a bit," Dean explained, then pushed a finger inside Cas.

Castiel screamed in pleasure. He clenched around Dean's middle finger and breathed 'Keep going.'

Dean pushed his finger in and out, quickening his pace after every few thrusts. After a minute of that, Dean added another finger, scissoring Cas open and thrusting his fingers in and out.

"Dean, oh fuck!" Cas yelled with lust.

He continued fingering Cas, fast and hard. Dean added another finger, without warning, and Castiel screamed in pleasure.

"FUCK, DEAN," Castiel yelled, making sure the whole building could hear. "OH, FUCK, DEAN WINCHESTER,"

Cas was layed on bed, legs wide open and hanging off the side, Dean was on his knees on the ground. Dean ran his tongue around the puckered muscle of Cas's ass.

"Fuck," Cas growled.

Dean finally gave into Cas's moans. Dean stood up, he was standing at the edge of the bed and Castiel was sprawled out in front of him. Dean went over to the bedside table and grabbed some lube. He poured a dollop and took his cock into his hand, and positioned it to Cas's hole.

"This might hurt, if you want me to stop-" Dean said.

"Dean, i need this, i need you," Cas let out a loud moan.

Dean pushed in slowly, he saw Cas's face contort in pain.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered "Oh fuck! Dean!" Castiel yelled as Dean pulled out. "Dean, PLEASE!" Castiel was yelling, and then making some amazingly pornographic noises.

Dean pushed in, and then thrust his hips into Cas. Castiel was screaming in pleasure, he whimpered every time Dean littered his body with soft kisses.

"Cas, I want you to let go," Dean whispered, afraid his voice would crack from breathlessness.

Dean kissed Castiel on the mouth, and Cas came. Castiel shot ropes of white over the two's chests. Dean once again came, twice in one round.

The two let out simultaneous moans, whimpers, and pleads before Dean collapsed on top of Castiel.

"Castiel," Dean said breathlessly.

"Dean," Cas gasped. "Your work is quite," Castiel gasped for air, "remarkable."

Dean was still on top of Castiel, so he slid off to the side and laid his head on Cas's shoulder, and whispered sweet nothings into his angel's ear.

Dean glanced over at the clock, 1:42.

"Happy Valentines Day, Cas," Dean said simply.

"Happy Valentines Day, Dean," Castiel replied before falling to sleep.

* * *

**Am i supposed to feel guilty? i did when i first started but now i just want to write like 666 storys now, PLEASE REVIEW. This is my first smut/lemons/slash and things along those lines, so please don't judge too harshly. I hope you liked this!**


End file.
